“If I Touch You There”
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Kanda storms into Allen's room expecting to find him resting...Allen had other plans in mind, however. One-Shot. Yullen. Yaoi. No Flames Please.


Hey peeps. Here I am with a one shot. Yes, my story is beginning to frustrate me because I can't skip straight to the Yullen goodness. :3

_**So**_, I'm gonna write a quick one-shot to let go of Kanda's...err...I mean, to let go of my pent up frustration. XD

_**Rating**_: M (Tee hee...boys will be boys)

_**Coupling**_: Kanda x Allen, Yullen! :D

_**Disclaimer: **I do_ not own -Man or any of the characters associated with it, they belong to that Hoshino guy. I only own this storyline.

Warning: Okay, since you clicked on this story and hopefully read the summary, you know what's coming. But, if you didn't, here's a warning. This story will contain XXX and XXX between two boys. Call it yaoi, boy's love, shounen-ai, gay love, whatever. XXXXX X XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX!

"_If I Touch You There..."_

The day was bright and sunny. Even the gloomy area of the Black Order's Headquarters was filled with beautiful sunlight that poured in from the large windows.

Allen laid sideways on his bed, rubbing the sleep from his sliver-gray eyes. He looked around the brightly lit room and saw nothing particularly different about it. So why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was wrong?

When he tried to move his body, it ached terribly, and when Allen moved the blankets away from his thin body, he discovered that he was wrapped up in bandages.

He forced himself to sit up.

"(Just what exactly happened to me...?)"

Allen stood up with a huge yawn and began looking for his exorcist coat. Maybe then he would be provided with some clues.

It was when he stubbed his toe on the nightstand and let out a pained yelp that he began to remember. Of course, that would have to wait. Someone was pounding at the door.

"Come-" Before Allen could finish his sentence, an angry looking Kanda stormed into his room, with his jacket on and no shirt...

"Kanda?" Allen looked up at the taller man with about a million questions, questions he would have to wait to get an answer to, because Kanda looked mad and ready to lecture.

"Oi, Moyashi! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Me? Well, I don't remember being in my room last night..."

Kanda rubbed his forehead attentively and looked back at Allen.

"That's because you weren't in your room. You were on a mission! Do you know the annoyance you caused me! I had to drag your lazy ass all the way off the train! Not to mention, you talk in your sleep!" Allen could have swore he saw a slight blush on the samurai's face.

"Ah! That's right! That akuma used some type of sleep spell on me! Did you defeat it?"

"Of course I did!" He growled.

Allen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Did anyone get hurt?"

A flicker of emotion showed on the older exorcist's face.

"You did."

"Oh..." Allen looked down at the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder and frame.

He figured Kanda must have been worried, thus he was now pissed.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble for you, Kanda." He smiled up at him, hoping to relieve some of the man's anger.

"Like hell you are." he growled, grabbing Allen and pulling him into his arms.

"Ohf! Kanda!" The silver haired boy gasped out as he felt Kanda's strong arms encircle him and squeeze him tightly. His face plastered to the man's bare chest. He could hear Kanda's heartbeat.

"Stupid moyashi...you have no idea how...how worried..." He took a deep breath and stopped talking, simply holding the small boy.

Allen closed his eyes and sighed happily. He knew Kanda had worried. He always did secretly.

"I'm sorry Kanda...I'm okay though." He turned his head to place a kiss on his lover's chest.

He heard Kanda make a funny grunting noise.

"Hee hee..." He chuckled. "Something wrong, Bakanda?"

Kanda pulled away from the boy and looked away.

"Tch. Annoying as ever...you're injured."

Allen didn't get where the conversation was headed.

"Not badly...but...what does that matter?" he asked.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Forget it..." He turned around. "Lenalee and Lavi are in the cafeteria wondering if you're okay. You should talk to them so they stop asking me a million questions."

"Wait, Kanda..." Allen pouted, pulling on the man's sleeve.

"What?"

"Help me take off these bandages, please." Allen asked, his eyes big and glossy. His bottom lip stuck out slightly.

He took Kanda's growl as a sign of defeat. Ever since they became a couple last year, Allen found that the arguments were a little easier to win.

"Sit down." He instructed and when to sit down himself. Allen plopped down between his legs.

"Hey! Not so close."

"Eh?" Silver eyes turned to meet black ones.

"You're practically sitting on top of me." Kanda managed to say with a straight face.

Allen smiled.

"Pervert."

"I'm not the pervert. You're the one who's trying my patients." The older man smirked.

Allen giggled. Poor Kanda. He really didn't deserve what Allen was scheming but...he was so fun to provoke, he couldn't help it.

After Kanda unwrapped his bandages, Allen turned around to face Kanda.

"Kanda?"

"What?"

Allen turned his head down and looked up at Kanda, a light blush grazing his pale cheeks.

"My lips..." he brought one of his fingers to his own lips and stroked them.

"...you usually give me a morning kiss...but you didn't today."

The look on Kanda's face was absolutely priceless. His mouth practically hung open.

"Wha-what?" He shouted, sitting straight up.

Allen laughed inside. Bringing his body closer to Kanda's, he sat up on his knees and placed his hands on the samurai's firm shoulders. A gentle smile graced his lips but inside he was smirking evilly.

"Kiss me? Won't you, please?" He whispered, letting his hands run all the way around Kanda's neck so that he could play with his ebony colored hair.

Kanda's eyes narrowed sharply. Want could already be seen in his eyes...the want for something more than a kiss.

He grabbed Allen's chin roughly and looked as though he wanted to crash his lips into the other boy's.

"Gently, Kanda...gently..." Allen whispered into his lips. Kanda growled but laid his lips softly atop Allen's.

Allen let his lips only graze the surface of his lover's lips. He heard a small grunt when he let his tongue glide softly on the surface of Kanda's partly opened mouth.

Kanda's tongue met his in mid-air and they danced together. Softly, slowly, erotically.

When Kanda wanted to deepen the kiss, Allen pulled away, watching the thin line of saliva that connected their mouths disappear.

"Gently." Allen reminded Kanda, placing his finger over the man's lips.

Kanda glared up at Allen like he wanted to kill him...or ravish him.

"Damned moyashi..." He whispered.

"Come on, baka...don't you know how to do it gently? You're always so rough..." Allen whispered, pressing his lips softly to Kanda's again.

The so called "bean sprout" began to suck gently on Kanda's bottom lip.

A strangled moan came from the other man as his arms wrapped themselves around Allen's waist, pulling him closer.

When Allen's tongue ran over his again, Kanda cupped the boy's face in his large hands.

"S-stop it..."

"You don't like when I kiss you, Kanda?" Allen asked sweetly, a hint of fake disappointment in his voice.

"No. It's just that I want to bite down on your lip. Hard. Make it swollen and red..."

Kanda's deep,seductive voice ran down Allen's spine and back up through his fingertips. The samurai's hands ran down to squeeze his moyashi's hips.

"Ngn..." Allen moaned softly. His hands went down to cup Kanda's.

"My hips feel sensitive, Kanda. Don't be so rough." Allen wiggled his way out of Kanda's death grip on his hips and stood up.

Kanda didn't look pleased.

"Bastard...you shouldn't have started with me." He growled; having a semi hard-on wasn't fun.

Allen smiled towards the bed.

"What are you saying? I only wanted a kiss."

"It didn't seem that way to me."

"Well, Bakanda...I guess this just proves who exactly is a pervert."

Allen's fingers hooked around the edges of his pants.

"This isn't going to work. I can't do this alone. Kanda?"

"What?"

"Would you help me?"

"WHAT? T-Take off your own pants!" He yelled, not wanting to get trapped. He knew that if he got too caught up, he'd want to take him...and Allen's body had just recovered.

But Allen wasn't about to take "no" for an answer. He walked over to Kanda again.

"What are you afraid off?" Allen asked innocently.

Kanda growled. He really wanted to fuck this mischievous boy into his bed. He wanted to hear the bed creaking and Allen screaming.

And he was getting very close to making that want a reality.

So, he decided to play along with Allen's little game and grabbed the boy's pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping.

Unexpectedly, Allen jumped up and landed on Kanda.

"Argh! Are you insane!" Kanda yelled, looking up at a chuckling Allen.

He bent down and kissed Kanda's chin, letting his chest rub gently against Kanda.

Allen was careful to make sure that his legs were on either side of the older exorcist's body.

He gently bounced up and down.

"Tee hee...sorry Kanda. I felt hyper all of a sudden."

Kanda bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Allen squirming around on top of him. His member rubbing against his pants and against Allen's pants.

"Oi, Kanda? What's wrong?" Allen asked, bending down to look Kanda in the eye. A smug look on his face.

He experimentally rubbed against Kanda again and took delight in seeing Kanda struggle to keep control.

"Ngn...!"

"Kanda..." Allen grinned. "...you're poking me."

Deciding to take mercy on the poor man,he hopped of Kanda's crotch. Allen had to laugh again. The sight of seeing Kanda panting for breath was delicious.

Allen was about to head out the door and brag about his handy work until he felt a hand wrap tightly around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanda whispered hotly in his ear.

Allen smiled nervously as he turned his head.

"I was hungry?"

"Hn. You're gonna have to wait." In a swift movement, Kanda had brought Allen back to the bed and pinned him down.

"Ouch...Kanda, you're harassing an injured person here."

"Like I care." He smirked evilly, sending a chill down the younger boy's spine again. He was already hard after grinding on Kanda, this was going to make it worse.

Kanda grounded his hips down on Allen, just so he could show him what he had done.

"Ah...!"

"This is your fault. Now, you're gonna fix it." Kanda growled, getting off of Allen and sitting up on the edge of the bed, placing Allen in between his legs, on the ground.

"Better get to work." Kanda smirked.

Allen blushed hotly. Somehow, even though he should have known better, he hadn't expected Kanda to retaliate.

He shook slightly while unbuttoning Kanda's pants. The older man moved so that he could let Allen pull them down.

Once his member was free, Allen licked his lips and placed them over the tip of his boyfriend's hot dick.

He sucked gently, letting his tongue run circled around it, like Kanda had taught him to do before. He felt Kanda's large hands in his hair.

"Ah...good work. Keep going, moyashi..." He whispered darkly.

Allen moved down the long shaft and licked up from under, passing a nerve that made Kanda shake ever so slightly. Holding out his hand, Allen grasped Kanda's penis from the base and moved his hands up half way. Running his tongue along the edge, Allen began to suck harder when he heard Kanda's sexy groans.

Allen glanced up to see Kanda's face flushed with pleasure. Moving his hand down, he grasped his own length in his hand and began stoking it in time to the movements of his head.

When Kanda caught sight of what Allen was doing he smirked. He bent down slightly so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Does sucking my cock turn you on, moyashi?"

"Hmn..." Allen moaned, giving his length another squeeze, sucking faster. Kanda's soft grunting turned into a full blown moan.

Suddenly, his mouth was filled with Kanda's essence. He swallowed most of it as some dribbled down the side of his mouth. Allen pulled back and wiped his face.

Kanda breathed out and smirked down at Allen who was on the floor panting slightly.

"What's wrong, moyashi?"

"N-nothing..." Allen blushed, wincing at his own aching member that was still rock hard.

"Nee...Kanda..." Allen panted out.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Heh heh. Looks like you got all excited, huh?"

The taller man grabbed Allen by the arms and pulled him up on the bed.

Allen practically shook at the sensation of his sheets rubbing against him.

"Do it yourself." Kanda demanded and Allen's face went from pink to red.

"N-no..." Allen turned his head. Last time Kanda caught him masturbating, he screwed him so hard that he limped for a month. It would seem as though Kanda had a real thing when Allen touched himself. He would be signing his death warrant, in a sense.

Kanda smirked. "I guess a cold shower will have to do for you."

"Kanda...please...help." Allen wined, wanting to be touched by large, rough, hot hands.

"Do it yourself first." Kanda whispered, running his finger up Allen's shaft.

The man had magic fingers.

"Ahh...Kanda..." Allen's back arched to his touch.

"I'm waiting..."

At this point, Allen was so frantic to get rid of the aching pulse between his legs that he complied.

His hand circled his member and gently tugged. His thumb massaged the tip vigorously.

Allen's back arch in a circle every time he felt a familiar pulse run through his vain.

He opened his eyes to see what Kanda was doing, only to see that the man was watching with huge interest.

Kanda's dark, narrow eyes watching and scanning his body made Allen even more excited and he pumped harder.

He was close to the edge, all he needed was another nudge.

He was so close...until he felt a hand capture his and pulled it away.

"Hah...n-no...K-Kanda!" Allen cried. He smirked.

This had been his plan all along. To get Allen all riled up and then deny him the release he craved.

Kanda pushed him down on the bed and was hovering menacingly over him.

"You're too rough with yourself, moyashi..."

Kanda bent down, gently blowing on Allen's swollen member. He twitched in response. He came back up and ran his tongue over his moyashi's pink nipples. His other hand pinched the other.

"How does it feel...when I touch you there?" Kanda asked softly. Allen's body arched into Kanda's mouth.

He bit down on the hardened pink stub then repeated the action to the other.

His hands were everywhere, burning through Allen's body. Marking him everywhere.

Moving back over Allen, Kanda let his weight pin the smaller exorcist to the bed. He whispered to him in his ear.

"Do you still want me to fuck you, moyashi? Fuck you hard until you pass out?"

Allen moaned at Kanda's words and nodded his head, moving his body forward to gain any type of friction with the man.

"Good answer...because I'm going to make you cum again and again." Kanda replied, then stuck his moist tongue in Allen's sensitive ear.

Allen body was shaking furiously. He would simply die if he didn't

have his release soon, but it looked like Kanda had other plans in mind.

"Hah! Kanda...please...please stop teasing me..."

The samurai smirked and sat up to rid himself of the coat that still clung to his body and shook his trousers the rest of the way off.

He also grabbed a tube of lube that sat conveniently on the nightstand.

Kanda went back to his lover and gave him a sloppy kiss. Their tongues engaged in a heated battle once more but this time, Kanda wouldn't give Allen the chance to win. He wanted to make the boy helpless.

Allen was glad he was already laying down because the kiss was knee shattering. Kanda pulled away from Allen's face.

"Cute...very cute..." Kanda whispered. Allen tilted his head slightly to the side in an attempt to kiss the dark haired man once more. At this, Kanda's eyes went completely black and he devoured those sweet lips once more, biting slightly down on them.

The tube of lube he had in his hands would now be put to use. He poured out a generous amount.

His hand moved down again, this time to Allen's entrance.

One finger circled the rim once, before pushing into the tight ring of muscle. His finger moved in and out, and one by one he added more as he attacked his lover with brutal kisses to his neck and shoulders.

Allen was hot and wanting, not caring about his body's previous injuries, he wanted what Kanda had promised him. A hard, frantic fuck.

Allen's hands on Kanda's back clawed softly at the skin there. The last thing Allen wanted was to mar his Bakanda's beautiful body.

Slowly, he felt Kanda push into him. Slowly and gently. Not to mention maddening.

The silver haired boy wrapped his thin legs around Kanda, wanting him all the way in.

Kanda decided to comply and pushed in fast and hard.

Allen cried out as his sweet spot was immediately hit. Kanda, with a bit of maneuvering, managed to sit up with Allen sitting on his lap. With his hands on his hips, Kanda could control every thrust Allen made.

He pulled him up and down on his hardened shaft and Allen hung onto Kanda's shoulders for dear life. He kissed the samurai's neck and then bit into it, hard, drawing a little blood. For that, Kanda changed the angle of his thrust and struck Allen's spot again. He came and then came again as Kanda repeated the actions, pushing Allen all the way down on him until he felt as thought he would rip apart.

When Kanda grabbed at Allen's pre-cum dripping member, the small exorcist swore he could see stars. With a couple of strokes and two more hard thrusts, Allen came hard everywhere, like a fountain. He cried out into Kanda shoulder, his finger nails piercing into them.

Allen's insides squeezed mercilessly around Kanda's shaft and his came hard and fast into Allen's tight hole.

"Ah! K-Kanda...Ah..." Allen breathed out.

"A-Allen..."

Kanda, panting heavily as well, laid his lover back down on the bed and proceeded to his him everywhere.

It was awhile until they were able to come down from their high but eventually their breathing

evened and they regained their sense of reality.

Allen's half-lidded eyes scanned Kanda's body and he spotted the place where he had bitten into him. He kissed the spot gently.

"Sorry..." He whispered and Kanda smiled, running his fingers over soft lips.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked softly, kissing the curse mark on Allen's forehead.

He giggled much like a school girl would. "I'll probably feel it later but it's fine."

"Hey..."

Kanda looked over at the clock that sat on Allen's nightstand.

"Damn...it's almost noon."

Allen picked up his head. "Yu, don't you have a mission?" He asked, fearing that he might have made Kanda late. The man shrugged.

"I told Komui that I would be busy today..."

Allen felt foolish tears sting his eyes.

"Kanda..."

"What? I just...wanted to be alone with you...since I had been worried." He said, blushing slightly.

Allen hugged him tightly. "Bakanda, I love you!" He cried into his neck. Kanda chuckled, stroking Allen sweat drenched hair, placing a kiss on top.

"Yeah...you'd better. Since you're the only one I'd give a mission up for..."

-End-

XD XD Okay! Wow! My first Yullen smut fic. o.o With fluff added at the end. The fact that Kanda would even consider giving up a mission means he loves Allen-kun more that life itself. -Sighs- How romantic...

Anyway, it took me a surprisingly long time to write so reviews are much appreciated.

Thanks.


End file.
